


Hunger

by SenpaiJecho



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Diferencia de edad, Lemon, M/M, Romance, Smut, es sexo ok no hay que pensarle mucho, historia que historia, lemon sin historia, más o menos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:15:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22374763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenpaiJecho/pseuds/SenpaiJecho
Summary: Donde a Johnny le gusta ver a Mark disfrutar de su postre favorito.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Hunger

Sus carnosos labios se acercaron a la copa que sostenía en su mano y lentamente tomó un sorbo de la bebida burbujeante. Al tiempo que el líquido bajaba por su garganta, su mirada se mantenía fija en la bella imagen que tenía frente a él, el hermoso chico de cabello negro que se encontraba sobre su cama.

Mark Lee estaba allí, viéndolo a los ojos mientras lentamente lamía el helado en su mano, una sonrisa traviesa dibujándose en sus labios. De vez en cuando éste cerraba los ojos, disfrutando la dulzura que invadía su boca, y emitía pequeños sonidos de placer al disfrutar su postre favorito.

John Seo lo observaba detenidamente, admirando cada pequeña sección del cuerpo del joven chico, quien se encontraba vistiendo solamente una camisa de gran tamaño y a medio abotonar, propiedad del mayor y la cual cubría lo necesario, justo por debajo de su entrepierna, dejando así sus delgadas piernas y parte de su pecho a la vista.

El helado comenzaba ya a derretirse en la mano del menor a causa del calor de la habitación, aunque éste lo usaba a su favor, constantemente pasando su lengua por sus dedos, para poder provocar al mayor. Seo intentaba aparentar que esas acciones no lo alteraban en lo más mínimo, pero la rapidez con la que su pecho subía y bajaba, el fuerte agarre que tenía en los brazos de la silla donde se encontraba sentado y el bulto en sus pantalones no hacían más que delatarlo. Mark sabía el efecto que tenía sobre el mayor, y eso le gustaba.

El chico continuó con sus acciones. Sus labios succionaron levemente sobre el helado, por un momento imaginando que se encontraban alrededor de la erección de Seo, y viendo cómo la manzana de Adán del mayor subía y bajaba mientras bebía de su copa. Lamió su labio, tentado a levantarse, sentarse sobre los fuertes muslos de su jefe y morder la piel de su cuello. Pero no podía moverse, al menos que el otro le dijera que podía hacerlo.

—Daddy~ —lo llamó con un canturreo. No creía poder esperar más a que Johnny se decidiera a joderlo de una buena vez y, ya que no podía moverse, podía persuadirlo. Intencionalmente, dejó que el helado escurriera por su barbilla, manchando su cuello y pecho. Vio al mayor alzar su ceja como respuesta, así que lo miró con falsa inocencia e hizo un pequeño puchero—. ¿Puedes ayudarme?

El mayor soltó una pequeña risa, haciéndolo estremecerse.

—¿Y por qué debería hacerlo? Tú mismo hiciste ese desastre —respondió mientras servía más champagne en su copa. Mark soltó un quejido, viéndolo ahora con ojos suplicantes.

—Por favor daddy, te necesito —le digo, abriendo sus piernas ligeramente para provocarlo. Duró una fracción de segundo, pero logró notar la mirada del mayor pasar por sus piernas hacia su entrepierna. El hambre en su mirada era evidente.

—Hmm, pero no creo que merezcas que te toque, cachorro. ¿Tú crees que te has portado bien? —a pesar de que parecía que no iba a tocarlo, el mayor se levantó de la silla y caminó hacia al chico en su cama. El joven lo siguió con la mirada, su respiración agitándose e inconscientemente acercándose a Seo.

—Sí, daddy, he sido bueno —lamió su labio lentamente, admirando el cuerpo del mayor, incluso si esa capa de ropa que aún portaba estuviera de por medio—. Por favor —suplicó de nuevo, viéndolo a los ojos, desesperado. 

John Seo sonrió. Le habría dado lo que le pedía desde el principio porque le gustaba mimar al chico, pero le encantaba más verlo suplicar así. Llevarlo a su límite siempre le garantizaba que lo que venía después fuera más placentero. Mientras más desesperado estuviera, Mark era más salvaje, más receptivo, más insaciable.

Dejó la copa en la mesa junto a la cama y se puso sobre el muchacho, quien mordió su labio y abrió sus piernas para él. Se acercó lentamente, pero no lo besó de inmediato. Se quedó allí, a tan solo milímetros de sus delicados labios, sintiendo su respiración y escuchando sus pequeños quejidos. Cada vez que el menor intentaba acercarse, él se alejaba más, tentándolo.

—Daddy, por favor…

El mayor sonrió y se acercó más, aunque justo antes de que sus labios se tocaran, cambió su dirección y, en cambio, comenzó a besar su mandíbula, pasando su lengua para limpiar donde el helado había escurrido. Escuchó al chico suspirar antes de que inclinara su rostro hacia atrás para que hiciera con su piel lo que quisiera. Seo abrazó su delgado cuerpo por la cintura y comenzó a besar su cuello, bajando a esos puntos en su pecho sabía que eran erógenos, pasando su lengua por ellos. Mientras lo escuchaba gemir y suspirar entrecortadamente, deseaba poder enterrarse dentro del chico de una buena vez y escucharlo gemir su nombre. Claro que lo haría, pero no aún. Quería disfrutar de su cuerpo solo un poco más.

Ni en un millón de años habría imaginado que pondría sus ojos en un mocoso diez años menor que él, pero había algo en Mark Lee que lo hacía no poder despegar sus ojos de él ni un segundo. El tema de salir con jóvenes menores realmente no le interesaba; de hecho, podía llegar a irritarlo debido a la inmadurez que los jóvenes por debajo de los veintiséis años mostraban, pero éste chico era diferente. Era tan maduro incluso para su edad, aunque manteniendo ese deje de inocencia propio de un veinteañero, esa curiosidad, ese sentido aventurero. Quizás eso último fue lo que hizo al menor fijarse en su jefe y acceder a cualquier cosa que le pidiese.

Continuó besando su pecho y subió por su cuello mientras sus manos se encargaban de acariciar las caderas del menor, acercándose peligrosamente a su evidente erección, pero sin tocarla.

Se separó del cuerpo del chico y una sonrisa divertida se dibujó en sus labios al verlo ya tan impaciente. No lo dejó quejarse y, en cambio, tomó el helado y con sus dedos comenzó a tomar un poco del producto congelado y a dejar un rastro en el pecho del muchacho. Este se estremecía al sentir el contraste del helado frío y los cálidos dedos de su amante. Luego, le entregó el cono de nuevo al chico y se acercó para lamer el producto de su cuerpo. La respiración del joven ya se escuchaba más agitada y Johnny podía sentir cómo su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar e incluso actuar por sí solo, moviendo sus piernas y retorciéndose levemente.

Cuando el mayor subió sus besos sus labios se unieron, Mark accidentalmente soltó el helado y éste cayó al suelo. Normalmente le habría importado, considerando que había ensuciado el apartamento del mayor, pero ahora estaba demasiado concentrado en los carnosos labios de su jefe. No podía pensar con claridad.

El chico gimió más fuerte en el momento que Seo mordió su labio y comenzó a explorar su boca con su lengua, su rodilla ahora ligeramente tocando su miembro erecto. Pasó sus dedos por el suave cabello de su jefe y lo atajo más cerca; estaba ansioso de devorarlo, poder consumirlo por completo, sentirlo embestir dentro de él, llenándolo del más puro éxtasis.

Seo fue el primero en separarse, aunque no por mucho. Abrió la camisa que el menor vestía a la fuerza, rompiendo los botones, y la lanzó a alguna esquina de la habitación, acercándose de nuevo y ahora mordiendo su piel. Se aseguraba de dejar una que otra marca mientras bajaba de nuevo hasta llegar a sus pezones. Su lengua recorrió uno de ellos con parsimonia, para asegurarse de que estuviera lo más sensible posible; tocarlos mientras lo jodía hacía que Mark perdiera la cabeza y era un verdadero espectáculo. Repitió sus acciones con el otro pezón y pronto lo tomó entre sus labios, succionando y mordiendo suavemente, lo suficiente para darle placer pero no lastimarlo.

Sintió las piernas del menor moverse, pero no le tomó importancia y, en cambio, tomó su erección y comenzó a mover su mano rápidamente. El chico arqueó su espalda y sostuvo los hombros del mayor, ensartando sus uñas ligeramente mientras gemía y se retorcía.

—D -daddy… _oh god_ —Mark suspiró en su lengua materna, intentando cerrar sus piernas por mero reflejo pero fallando, ya que Johnny se encontraba entre ellas.

—Eres tan sensible, Markie~ —Seo susurró en su oído, haciéndolo temblar y moverse de nuevo.

Se separó de su cuerpo, aunque siguió masturbándolo, solo admirando cómo el chico se desesperaba y le suplicaba por más. Esa vista del chico sonrojado, viéndose tan insaciable y con mejillas rojas fue directo a su entrepierna. Su erección ya comenzaba a punzar, pero no importaba; si tenía la oportunidad de ver a Mark al límite, su propio placer podía esperar.

Johnny supo que el menor estaba a punto de correrse porque comenzó a decir incoherencias y a tensarse. Aunque justo cuando iba a llegar al orgasmo, retiró su mano, sonriendo triunfante ante los quejidos que recibió.

—Sabes que no puedes correrte hasta que yo lo permita, cachorro —canturreó y el chico no tuvo más remedio que asentir, acatando sus reglas. Desobedecer podía significar dejarlo así por el resto de la semana, y la verdad no estaba de humor como para pasar por una tortura así de nuevo.

El mayor se sentó sobre la cama, recostando su espalda sobre la cabecera de ésta, y con facilidad jaló al chico pasa que se sentara en su regazo. Al ser más delgado y más bajo que él, eso era posible.

—¿Por qué no me muestras qué tan buen chico eres? Si eres bueno, quizás deje que te corras —le dijo, sosteniendo su barbilla y acercándose a él, aunque sin tocar sus labios.

Asintiendo obediente, Mark se acercó para besar su cuello, sus manos temblorosas encargándose de la vestimenta del mayor: primero su corbata y luego los botones de su camisa, revelando poco a poco su abdomen trabajado, el cual era digno de admiración. Sus manos recorrieron su torso ansiosamente, complacido de sentir la tibia piel del mayor en sus dedos, sus músculos firmes.

Se movió cada vez más bajo, succionando en algunas secciones al tiempo que sus manos terminaban de desnudar a su jefe. Se separó por unos segundos para deshacerse de sus pantalones, dejándolo solo con su ropa interior, y volvió a sus acciones. Pasó su lengua lentamente por su firme abdomen y alzó la vista, viendo la mirada de deseo que el mayor le daba. Sonrió levemente, porque eso quería decir que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo. Luego de seis meses de tener sexo con él casi a diario, había aprendido a conocerlo, saber lo que le gustaba y lo que no, pero aun así podía confundirse, llevándose un castigo a cambio.

Sus labios comenzaron a besar la sección justo al borde de los boxers de Seo mientras sus dedos jugaban con el elástico. Quería poder seguir provocándolo un poco más, pero sintió el agarre del mayor en su cabello, ordenándole seguir. No era fuerte, pero sí firme, lo suficiente para que Mark dejara sus juegos y le diera lo que quería.

—Vamos cachorro, muéstrale a Daddy lo mucho que te gusta su verga —lo alentó y el chico felizmente obedeció.

Quitó lo boxers del otro y tomó su erección en su mano, moviéndola y acercándose para pasar su lengua por la cabeza enrojecida. Miraba a su jefe con falsa inocencia mientras poco a poco lo tomaba entre sus labios. Gimió suavemente alrededor de su miembro y cerró sus ojos por un segundo, su fijación oral siendo satisfecha. Su boca comenzó a cosquillear y sus músculos se relajaron de manera casi automática. El helado había calmado la necesidad de tener algo en su boca, pero nada podía compararse a la erección de su amante, cálida y pesada sobre su lengua.

Al abrir sus ojos de nuevo y ver a Johnny a los ojos, empezó a mover su cabeza a un ritmo estable, de vez en cuando deteniéndose para pasar su lengua por toda la extensión o besar la cabeza, ya que sabía lo sensible que era. Sus acciones eran recompensadas con graves y deliciosos gemidos viniendo del mayor, su mano jugando con el cabello en su nuca, una mirada aprobatoria de su parte.

Sintiéndose complacido con sus propias acciones, el menor lo tomó de nuevo entre sus labios aunque ahora relajando su garganta para poder tomarlo completo. No era tarea sencilla si consideraba el tamaño de su miembro, pero no era algo que no pudiera hacer. Lentamente lo tomó hasta que sus labios tocaron la base, y se quedó allí unos segundos antes de separarse para tomar aire. Su mano se encargó mientras regulaba su respiración y estuvo a punto de tomarlo otra vez, pero el mayor lo jalo desde su nuca y lo besó vorazmente, empujando al chico de vuelta al colchón y abriendo sus piernas con desesperación. No podía esperar más.

—Lo hiciste muy bien, cachorro —lo halagó al tiempo que tomaba el lubricante en la mesa al lado de la cama.

—¿Daddy lo disfrutó? —Mark preguntó con una sonrisa, aun sintiendo su garganta un poco sensible y su boca hormigueando por las ganas de tener algo en su boca, así fuera la lengua o los dedos del mayor.

—Oh, por supuesto que sí. Por eso déjame darte tu recompensa —sonrió y, lubricando sus dedos, empujó dos dentro del chico. Tenían sexo tan a menudo que fácilmente podía meter dos dedos al principio, aunque claro, tenía que tomárselo con calma si no quería lastimar al chico. Era sensible, pero también bastante frágil.

Mark gimió en respuesta y mordió su labio, aunque tuvo que parar cuando Johnny metió uno de sus dedos a su boca, calmando su fijación oral. El menor suspiró y chupó al tiempo que su jefe lo preparaba, fácilmente llegando a su punto sensible y haciéndolo gemir más fuerte. Su cabeza comenzaba a darle vueltas debido al placer, sintiéndose pleno y tan lleno.

Johnny, por su parte, sonrió al ver el estado del chico, la expresión de placer que se dibujó en su rostro mientras movía sus dedos con mayor velocidad. Eran momentos como estos donde agradecía la experiencia que tenía, porque era su mejor arma; lo ayudaba a complacer a Mark en todas las maneras posibles, llevarlo a su límite y volverlo loco de formas que el menor jamás habría imaginado.

Pronto, Seo sacó sus dedos y tomó el lubricante de nuevo, esta vez para su erección. A este punto de su relación el preservativo ya no era necesario ya que confiaban plenamente uno del otro, además que le gustaba correrse dentro del menor. Sacó su dedo de la boca del chico, quien solo se quejó e hizo un pequeño puchero, y lo hizo abrir sus piernas incluso más, poniéndolas sobre sus hombros para tener un mejor acceso a su entrada. Agradecía que Mark fuera tan naturalmente flexible, porque le daba oportunidad que intentar cualquier posición sin lastimarlo.

Normalmente le habría dicho que se pudiera sobre sus manos y rodillas porque le encantaba ver el hermoso culo del chico al aire, pero le encantaba más poder ver su expresión mientras lo jodía: sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus ojos llorosos y mirada perdida debido al placer.

Besándolo una vez más y sintiendo el ligero sabor a vainilla que permanecía en sus labios, entró lentamente. Mark soltó un pequeño quejido y se retorció un poco mientras el miembro del mayor se abría paso en su interior. Estaba sensible a causa de la preparación previa y eso le daba placer, pero el dolor leve era algo inevitable.

—Tranquilo, cariño~ —Seo susurró en el oído del chico, haciéndolo estremecerse pero relajarse justo después. Sonriendo satisfecho, comenzó a moverse, sosteniendo sus muñecas con una mano e inmovilizándolas por encima de su cabeza. Embestía lento y gentil, dándole tiempo para que se ajustara; no era su parte favorita, considerando que solo quería follarlo tan rápido y duro como fuera posible, pero de nuevo, el chico podía romperse si no lo trataba con cuidado.

En cuanto recibió la aprobación del menor, Johnny aumentó la velocidad, viendo la expresión de Mark cambiar a una de completo placer. Cerró los ojos y se tensó, más gemidos saliendo de sus enrojecidos labios.

Cuando la punta de su pene tocó el punto más sensible de Mark, este soltó un pequeño grito y arqueó su espalda, empuñando sus manos y sintiendo sus piernas temblar. Normalmente el chico podía controlar su volumen, porque estaba consciente de lo ruidoso que podía llegar a ser, pero esta vez, sabiendo que no había nadie más que pudiera escucharlo, se dejó llevar.

Seo sonrió satisfecho al ver al chico volverse un desastre de gemidos entrecortados y soltó sus manos, para sostener sus caderas esta vez y aumentar la velocidad aún más. Casi de inmediato, el menor se aferró a su ancha espalda, clavando sus uñas sin querer. No era consciente de lo que hacía, porque su mente estaba nublada por el maravilloso placer que su jefe le estaba otorgando. Golpeaba su punto una y otra vez, abriendo sus piernas para llegar más profundo, volviéndolo loco. Podía jurar que sus sesiones de sexo se volvían cada vez mejores, porque el mayor siempre encontraba una nueva manera de volverlo completamente loco.

—Solo mírate, Markie, te ves tan bien~. Tan desesperado por mi verga —habló con respiración agitada, usando sus dedos para jugar con uno de sus pezones y hacer al muchacho retorcerse—. ¿Te gusta?

Mark estaba tan aturdido que ni siquiera podía responder, solo gemir, así que solo asintió y mordió su labio de nuevo. Su boca cosquilleaba de nuevo por la imperiosa necesidad de tener algo en ella, así que extendió sus bazos hacia Johnny. Quería besarlo y sentirlo cerca, y éste no pudo resistirse a darle lo que pedía, así que se acercó y devoró sus labios al tiempo que movía sus caderas. Ahora sus gemidos morían en sus labios, amortiguando un poco en sonido de ellos. Seo mordió los labios del menor, abrazando su cintura mientras el menor abrazaba su cuello y lo atraía hacia él.

Seo detuvo sus embestidas por unos segundos, concentrándose en follar la boca de su amante con su lengua, y al chico no le molestó, porque la sola sensación del pene y la lengua de su jefe en su cuerpo lo complacía. Eran suficientes para llevarlo a su límite.

Al separarse del beso, no siguió con sus embestidas y, en cambio, salió del interior del chico, no sin antes reír levemente ante los quejidos que recibió. Se tomó un segundo para admirar al chico en la cama, estremeciéndose, con sus mejillas rojas y sudor cubriendo su blanca piel y respirando agitadamente. Una vista preciosa y la cual nunca se cansaría de admirar.

Con facilidad, hizo a Mark voltearse sobre el colchón y alzó sus caderas, dejándolo sobre sus rodillas y su pecho contra el colchón. Era una pose un poco complicada, pero el chico podía lograrla sin dificultad alguna, dejando su cuerpo a su completa merced. Comenzó a dar suaves caricias a su piel, disfrutando ver cómo temblaba y gemía bajo. Le encantaba que fuera tan sensible y receptivo; una caricia en el lugar correcto era suficiente para volver loco al muchacho.

El menor sintió las manos de Seo bajar por su espalda, recibiendo ocasionales besos ella, hasta que llegó a su trasero y lo sintió masajear la suave piel allí. Suspiró y se aferró suavemente a las sábanas de la cama, pero sus gemidos se hicieron más fuertes cuando sintió la lengua de su jefe invadir su entrada, moviéndola como un experto. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza e intentó mover sus caderas para recibir más, pero el mayor lo hizo quedarse quieto al darle una nalgada. Se quejó levemente y volteó a verlo con ojos suplicantes.

—Quédate quieto, cariño —le ordenó y Mark obedeció, limitándose a gemir.

Sonriendo, Johnny volvió a concentrarse en el hermoso trasero de su amante y éste, debido a la desesperación, comenzó a chupar su propio dedo, sintiendo su vientre cosquillear. Realmente el mayor era un experto con la lengua; lo había experimentado desde la primera vez que habían tenido sexo y podía asegurar que era el mejor con el que había estado. Sintió un fuerte escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo y estuvo a punto de correrse, pero el otro se detuvo antes que pudiera hacerlo.

Fastidiado, el joven soltó un quejido y se movió ligeramente, aunque solo recibió otra nalgada como respuesta.

—Dije que te correrías cuando yo te lo permitiera —le escuchó decir al tiempo que le sentía romper el contacto entre sus cuerpos—. Has estado muy rebelde el día de hoy, cachorro. ¿Necesitas que te castigue?

—N -no daddy… Lo siento… —quiso voltear para suplicarle que siguiera, pero debía obedecer.

—¿Vas a ser un buen chico y hacerle caso a daddy?

— _Yes daddy_ —asintió, y enseguida sintió a Johnny embestir en él de nuevo. Estuvo tan sorprendido que sólo soltó un pequeño grito y, por un momento, quedó sin aliento.

Seo se movía más rápido esta vez, sin dejar de golpear su próstata ni un momento. Mark se retorcía a este punto, enterrando su cara en la almohada, mordiéndola de vez en cuando, y empuñando las sábanas. Sentía su cuerpo entero en llamas y electricidad recorrerlo, e incluso sentía que apretaba cada vez más la erección de Johnny. Escuchaba al mayor gemir ligeramente, diciéndole lo bien que se veía y lo bueno que estaba siendo, lo cual solo lo excitaba más. Siempre le había encantado cuando su amante lo alagaba de esa manera, en especial porque estaba consciente que era mucho más experimentado que él y había tenido decenas de parejas sexuales en el pasado, así que era sencillo que creyera que un muchachito como él no sería lo suficientemente bueno.

De pronto, sintió al mayor tomar sus muñecas e inmovilizarlas detrás de su espalda con una mano, usando la otra para empujarlo por la espalda contra el colchón, su mejilla derecha ahora frotándose con la sábana con cada embestida que daba. Lo dominó por completo y Mark solo pudo gemir en respuesta, sintiendo cómo su miembro se endurecía incluso más. Mentiría si dijera que no le gustaba cuando Seo sacaba su lado agresivo y lo dominaba por completo, aunque siempre cuidando de hacerlo con la fuerza adecuada para no lastimarlo.

— _Daddy…. Oh god…_ —dijo en un gemido agudo y empuñó sus manos. Sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas debido al éxtasis y sentía su mente completamente nublada, su cuerpo entero cosquilleando y cubierto de sudor, su respiración agitada—. _Please…_

— _Please what, sweetie?_ —le respondió con una sonrisa, sabiendo de sobra que Mark solía hablar en inglés cuando ya no podía pensar claramente, cuando estaba tan aturdido y a punto de correrse—. Sabes que tienes que decirme lo que quieres~.

— _I’m close…_ —Johnny sintió al chico más apretado, haciéndolo más evidente aún.

—¿Quieres correrte, entonces? —dijo, deteniéndose por unos segundos para tentarlo e incluso ayudarlo a formular palabra. Parecía que iba a colapsar en cualquier segundo.

— _Y -yes please_ —el muchacho asintió desesperadamente.

Seo sonrió y continuó con sus embestidas a una velocidad impresionante y lo cual fue suficiente para llevar al chico al límite. Sin siquiera necesitar que lo tocaran, Mark se corrió con fuerza contra las sábanas, gritando el nombre del mayor y tensando todo su cuerpo debido a la fuerza del orgasmo que lo atravesó.

Johnny vio maravillado toda la escena, admirando lo hermoso que el chico se veía así. Siempre le encantaba ver cómo su cuerpo reaccionaba durante el orgasmo. Soltando las manos del menor y quitando sus manos de su espalda, tomó sus caderas y embistió unas cuantas veces más, buscando llegar él mismo al orgasmo y de paso sobreestimulando a Mark. A ese punto, éste sólo soltaba pequeños gemidos y tenía ligeros espasmos.

No le tomó mucho llegar al orgasmo y se corrió con un grave gemido, sosteniendo las caderas del muchacho con fuerza y sintiendo cómo lo llenaba. El chico reaccionó con un corto gemido y empuñando las sábanas una vez más, aunque Johnny sintió su cuerpo temblar de nuevo.

Con cuidado salió de su interior y, tras ver al Mark colapsar en el colchón, fue al baño a traer unos paños con agua tibia. Lo ayudó a limpiarse, además de hacerlo con él mismo, y usó un paño diferente para limpiar el sudor del rostro del chico y cualquier rastro del helado que pudiese estar en su cuerpo. Luego, con la misma delicadeza, cargó al muchacho para ponerlo correctamente sobre la cama antes de acostarse a su lado y cubrirlos a ambos con la manta.

De inmediato, el menor se acurrucó junto a Johnny y abrazó su cintura, poniendo su cabeza en su hombro, una costumbre que tenía siempre luego del sexo. Al principio Seo no era muy partidario de eso, pero poco a poco se fue acostumbrando a ello, debido a la insistencia del chico.

Ahora el mayor acariciaba la espalda de Mark sin siquiera notarlo, mientras miraba al techo.

—Regué el helado por accidente, daddy…

—¿Hmm? —alzó su cabeza y miró al muchacho en sus brazos, quien tenía de nuevo esa mirada con deje de inocencia—. Oh, no te preocupes por eso ahora, bebé —le sonrió—. ¿Por qué no duermes un rato? Te ves agotado.

—Pensé que querrías tomar un baño primero —un pequeño puchero se formó en sus labios.

—Pues, sí, pero no creo que puedas soportarlo, ¿o sí? —dijo divertido, sabiendo que siempre que tomaban un baño junto, terminaban teniendo sexo, de una forma u otra—. Además, no hay prisa. La noche es larga y mañana no tienes que levantarte temprano.

—Hmm, tienes razón —el chico rió suavemente y se acurrucó junto a su amante—. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches, cariño —le respondió y vio al muchacho quedarse dormido casi de inmediato. Soltó una pequeña risa. De verdad ese muchacho era algo más.

Ninguno de los dos estaba seguro de qué tipo de relación tenían además de la laboral, porque era más que todo sexo, aunque se llevaban bastante bien, charlaban sobre muchas cosas y de vez en cuando salían, aunque nunca lo consideraron citas. Era bastante ambiguo para ambos, pero les funcionaba, así que estaba bien. Quizás era lo mejor y luego el tiempo se encargaría de decidir qué sucedería con su extraña relación.

Pero, pasara lo que pasara, Johnny estaba seguro de que haber contratado a Mark Lee como su asistente personal había sido la mejor idea que había tenido y que no se arrepentía ni un poco.

**Author's Note:**

> Sí, así como el teaser de Irregular office :')


End file.
